


Tourmaline

by ovijiaboardz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Living in ruins of a palace within our dreams, we’re on each other’s team// Kaede proposes to her girlfriend.





	Tourmaline

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the inktober prompts! I’m treating them as writing prompts & this will be the year I do one everyday! >:D 
> 
> I know it’s for October, & they should be spooky, but the day one Prompt was ring & I wanted 2 write a marriage proposal. Fuck the government.

Kaede had been planning this day for over a month. She’s consulted all her friends about it, asked for advice on how to go about this. Today was going to be a very special day indeed - it was the day she would ask her girlfriend Miu to marry her. She had everything ready & set for the occasion. She had the perfect outfit; a white skirt, musical note choker, pastel pink combat boots & that cute oversized pink sweater with the heart shaped hole cut a ways below the collarline. It was the sweater Miu bought her for their first anniversary, & it quickly became her favorite. The golden wedding rings had carefully crafted music notes carved from tourmaline, a pink gemstone. 

As far as place went, she asked for Miu to meet her at the fountains behind the restaurant that evening. It wasn’t going to have much of a crowd at all, she presumed, especially since it was a weekday & the restaurant/bar wasn’t super popular to begin with. It wasn’t low quality, but it was an underground novelty that not many people gave a chance. Outside the restaurant was a large garden that looked absolutely beautiful at night, & she had fond memories of sitting out there with the inventor from their earliest stages of the relationship. Flowers of all kinds budded, vines curled around the benches, fairy lights were strung, cute toadstools popped up every here & there & the scene was complete with the crystal fountain in the middle that light up at night. It was right in the middle of the garden too, lighting it up nicely at every angle. Kaede always had her heart set on proposing there.

The big moment came fast, & she couldn’t wait. The whole night she fumbled with the ring in her pocket, excited to pop the question. She went outside with the inventor, & they sat together on the ledge of the fountain. Luckily for the girls, they had it all to themselves. “So, what was it ya’ brought me out here for, Bakamatsu?” Miu inquired. “What’s with that grin… you’ve been even more cheery than usual! You’ve got something planned tonight, dontcha?” She grinned mischievously. “You even chose a  _ public  _ place! So scandalous, so risky! I like it!” 

Kaede chuckled at this remark. It was like every day she fell in love with her all over again. “Actually, you could say I do have something planned tonight!” She was so nervous, but excited at the same time. She decided to go for it right then & there, kneeling down in front of the inventor. 

“Ack! Bakamatsu’s on her knees!” She stammered, quickly flushing red. “I can’t tell if I’m about to get railed, or proposed to!” 

Kaede couldn’t tell if she saw right through her, or if she was really that oblivious. Either way, it was adorable. “Miu, I’m not kidding around when I say these two years we’ve been together has been the best years of my life, & I couldn’t be luckier to be dating a girl as beautiful, clever & hardworking as you are. We’ve come so far & I wouldn’t want to be in love with anyone else!”

“Eek!” Miu squeaked. “You’re getting all sappy & shit on me!” Her face flushed even darker, & she averted her gaze, avoiding eye contact. “B-but, I feel the same way. I love you a whole fuckin’ lot, Bakamatsu!”

Kaede reached into her sweater pocket, pulling out the tiny box where she was keeping the ring. “I love everything about you with all of my heart, & that’s why I’d be content spending the rest of my life with you! Miu, will you marry me?” She blurted out, popping open the box & offering her the ring. 

At first, Miu was at a loss of words. She couldn’t believe this was really happening to her. She felt so much joy in that moment, that she started tearing up against her will. Hastily wiping tears, she accepted the ring with gratitude. “Of fuckin’ COURSE I will!” She sputtered.


End file.
